Glass-based writeable/erasable marker boards are known in the art. See U.S. Publ. No. 2011/091860 (Supera et al.; 21 Apr. 2011), U.S. Publ. No. 2006/073466 (Solomon; 6 Apr. 2006), and CN 2542455 Y (2 Apr. 2003). Commercial embodiments of such marker boards have been able to provide users with the basic functionality of writability and erasability. However, these marker boards have not been able to function as projection screens. Indeed, their performance has been so poor that consumers have been advised against using glass-based writeable/erasable marker boards as projection screens.
The problem with the prior art boards has been contrast. In essence, the contrast has been so poor that using the board as a projection screen has detracted, rather than aided, in the communication of information to persons viewing the board. It should be noted that contrast is particularly important when projecting data because data is typically black characters and a white overall background and the features are small. The present disclosure addresses this long standing problem in the art and provides glass-based, writeable/erasable, front projection screens that exhibit high levels of contrast.